Snowballs
|manufacturer = |sold in = |price = |unlock = 24th December 2014 (Festive Surprise) 23rd December 2015 (Festive Surprise 2015) 23rd December 2016 (Festive Surprise 2016) |related = |origin = |caliber = |firemode = Throwable |reticle = None |anim = Throwable |driveby = |flags = Ammo Projectile }} |filename = SNOWBALL |spawnmap = |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} Snowballs were a temporary weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto Online during the Festive Surprise and were once again released for the Festive Surprise 2015 edition. For the 2014 version, they were only available on 24th December, 31st December and 1st of January. For the 2015 version, they were available from December 23rd to December 26th and from December 30th and January 1st. Description ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Snowballs are throwable "items" that uses the same animations as Grenades and can therefore also be tossed underarm, and from vehicles. On some surfaces, where a snowball is thrown, it will leave a powdery texture (e.g. on vehicles). Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As expected from snowballs, performance is poor. Snowballs do a minimal amount of damage, but are still lethal, as three snowballs are required to kill a pedestrian, and more than 10 must be used to kill a player with full health. Hitting the head of a pedestrian/player has a chance to knock them down for a small amount of time. Like the Ball from Grand Theft Auto V, the snowball is light and can be thrown far. Snowballs can be used to break vehicle headlights and windows, and snowballs can also hit police without getting a wanted level; however, doing this multiple times may result in a one-star wanted level. GTA Online Overview ) |file_fire_rate = 0 |file_range = 40 / 131 |file_ammo = 1 ( ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single snowball |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery HUD icon Snowball-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. Snowball-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online'', enhanced version. First Person View Snowball FPS GTA V.png|Holding SnowBall-GTAO-Throwing.jpg|Throwing. Screenshots GTAV-Proximity-Mine-Festive.jpg|A snowball fight in 2014. SnowballFight-GTAO-FestiveSurprise2015.png|A snowball fight in 2015. Snowball_Splatter_GTAV_Windscreen.jpg|Snowball splatter on the windscreen of a Zion Cabrio. SnowBall-GTAO-ImpactOnCar.jpg|Impact of a Snowball on a Sultan. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Snowballs can be gathered and stored three at a time by pressing D-pad Left when a player is unarmed in snowy weather. Nine Snowballs can be stored at a time and will disappear when swapping sessions or starting Jobs. They are stored in the thrown-items section of the Weapon Wheel. Trivia General *The ability to pick snowballs from the ground and throw them was also used in a previous Rockstar game, Bully. *Throwing a snowball at pedestrians or in their cars for the first time will cause them to get out of their vehicles to react at the player then move on. However, they will walk away or drive off if they subsequently throw snowballs at the same pedestrian. See Also *Ball Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Items Category:Items in GTA V Category:Weather